dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Namioka Kazuki
Perfil thumb|266px|Namioka Kazuki * Nombre: 波岡一喜 (なみおか かずき)/Namioka Kazuki * Profesión: Actor * Fecha de Nacimiento: * Lugar de Nacimiento: Tennoji, Osaka, Japón * Estatura: 178cm * Peso: 63kg * Signo Zodiacal: Leo * Tipo de Sangre: A * Agencia: Eri Office Dramas *Followers (Netflix, 2020) *Strawberry Night Saga (Fuji TV, 2019) ep.2,3 *Akuto: Kagaisha Tsuiseki Chousa (WOWOW, 2019) *Black Scandal (NTV-YTV, 2018) *Kuroshoin no Rokubei (WOWOW, 2018) *Mob Psycho 100 (Netflix, 2018) * Naze Shojowa Yukai Sa Renakereba Naranakatta no Ka? (NTV, 2014) * Borderline (NHK, 2014) * Hard Nut! (BS Premium, 2013) * Saikou no Rikon (Fuji TV, 2013, ep2) * Meitantei Conan SP 4 (YTV, 2012) * Hi wa Mata Noboru (TV Asahi, 2011) * Guilty Akuma to Keiyakushita Onna (Fuji TV, 2010, ep1-7) * Kasouken no Onna 2010 (TV Asahi, 2010, ep6) * Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (TBS, 2010, ep1,2) * Daibutsu Kaigen (NHK, 2010) * Massugu na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2010, ep2) * Gyne (NTV, 2009, ep1) * Maid Deka (TV Asahi, 2009, ep2) * Shiroi Haru (Fuji TV, 2009, ep11) * Go Ape (WOWOW, 2009) * Keitai Sosakan 7 (TV Tokyo, 2008, ep22) * Galileo: Episode Zero (Fuji TV, 2008) * Ichi Pondo no Fukuin (NTV, 2008) * Nodame Cantabile SP (Fuji TV, 2008) * Sugata Sanshiro (TV Tokyo, 2007) * Kodoku no Utagoe (WOWOW, 2007) * Hataraki Man (NTV, 2007, ep3) * Chiritotechin (NHK, 2007) * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi Yuwaku Drive (Fuji TV, 2007) * Tantei Gakuen Q (NTV, 2007, ep7) * Marumaru Chibi Maruko-chan SP (Fuji TV, 2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (TV Tokyo, 2007, ep3&4) * Nodame Cantabile (Fuji TV, 2006) * Tatta Hitotsu no Koi (NTV, 2006, ep4-6) * Lion Maru G (TV Tokyo, 2006) * Densha Otoko Deluxe (Fuji TV, 2006) * Keitai Deka Zenigata Rai (TBS, 2006, ep10) * Shinrei Tantei: Yakumo (NTV, 2006, ep12&13) * Bengoshi no Kuzu (TBS, 2006, ep2) * Tantei Boogie (TV Tokyo, 2006, ep3) * Unfair (Fuji TV, 2006, ep1) * Jyooubachi (Fuji TV, 2006) * Umizaru (Fuji TV, 2005, ep4) * Densha Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) * Koisuru Nichiyoubi (TBS, 2005) * Gokusen 2 (NTV, 2005, ep7) * Genseishin Justirisers (TV Tokyo, 2004) * Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) Películas * Jigoku Shoujo (2019) * Lady in White (2018) * Double Drive: Ryuu no Kizuna (2018) * Double Drive: Ookami no Okite (2018) * The Name (2018) * Blank 13 (2018) * Stray Dogz 2 (2016) * Okaasan no Ki (2015) * 25 Nijyu-Go (2014) * Danger Dolls | Shojo wa Isekai de Tatakatta (2014) * 7 Days Report | Sebundeizu Ripoto (2014) * Why Don't You Play in Hell? (2013) * The Great Passage | Fune wo Amu (2013) * Love Bombs | Samayou Kemono (2013) * Detective in the Bar | Tantei Wa Bar Ni Iru 2 (2013) * With the Dog Tag and the Croquette | Inu no Kubiwa to Korotke to (2012) * Hara-Kiri: Death of a Samurai | Ichimei (2011) * Phone Call to the Bar | Tantei ha Bar ni Iru (2011) * Helldriver | Herudoraiba (2011) * Peak: The Rescuers | Gaku: Minna no Yama (2011) * SP: The Motion Picture II | SP: The Motion Picture Kakumei Hen (2011) * Shodo Girls: Blue Blue Sky | Aoi Aoi Sora (2011) * Space Battleship Yamato | Uchu senkan Yamato (2010) * SP: The Motion Picture (2010) * Thirteen Assassins | Juusan-nin no shikaku (2010) * Samurai School Boogie | Kenka koko gundan: Tokko! Kokushi gijuku VS. Asako (2009) * Yellow Kid | Ireoo Kiddo (2009) * Crows Zero II (2009) * Drop (2009) * Fish Story | Fisshu Sutori (2009) * Girl with frigidity in Tokyo | Onna gokoro (2009) * Brass Knuckle Boys | Shonen Meriken Sakku (2009) * Love Fight (2008) * Biru to Doubutsuen (2008) * Sunshine Days (2008) * Chameleon (2008) * Chiikoi (2008) * Kamachop (2008) * Crows zero (2007) * Midnight Eagle (2007) * Boys Love The Movie (2007) * Hero (2007) * Strawberry Fields | Umi to Yuuhi to Kanojo no Namida Sutoroberi Firuzu (2006) * Waiting in the Dark | Kurai tokoro de machiawase (2006) * The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift (2006) * Tokyo University Story | Tokyo Daigaku monogatari (2006) * Furyo shonen no yume (2005) * Break Through! | Pacchigi! (2004) Curiosidades * Educación: Universidad de Waseda - Especialización en Economía y Ciencias Políticas Enlaces * Sitio Oficial Galería Namioka Kazuki000.jpg Namioka Kazuki001.jpg Namioka Kazuki002.jpg Namioka Kazuki003.jpg Namioka Kazuki004.jpg Namioka Kazuki005.jpg Categoría:JActor